


C'mere

by Angelic_Kisses



Series: 30 Days of Barduil [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Sassy Bard, Worried Thranduil, sassy thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Kisses/pseuds/Angelic_Kisses
Summary: C'mere, you can sit on my lap until I'm done working.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: 30 Days of Barduil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	C'mere

**Author's Note:**

> Second Installment to 30 days of Barduil

Bard sighed as he reclined back into his desk chair. His head felt like a vise was slowly crushing it, his neck was tight with tension and he wished, not for the first time that his husband was with him and not in Mirkwood. 

He glanced back down to the scrolls that littered his desk. The words and maps were blurring together, making his eyes pound with the effort of reading by firelight. 

His hands came up and rubbed at his temples. How was he going to be able to handle being King if he couldn’t make sense of half of Thorin’s demands? He was engrossed in his thoughts that he startled when cool fingers brushed through his hair. Fingertips snaring with the numerous tangles in the brown locks. 

Bard looked up to see his lover standing behind him, his icy blue eyes clouded with concern. Excitement raced through Bard’s chest, his lips pulling up into a tired but blinding smile. His elf was here! 

“I didn’t know you were coming!” Bard exclaimed as he made to stand up, Thranduil’s hands immediately pinned him in place. 

“I wanted to surprise you. Imagine my own surprise when I’m surrounded by our children telling me that they haven’t seen you in three days.” 

Bard paled as his head snapped over to the window, taking in the dark skies. He winced when he realized that he couldn’t recall seeing his children that morning. 

“Has it really been three days?” Thranduil made a disgruntled noise as he moved foreword, coming to kneel by Bard’s knees. 

“Bard, when was the last time you slept?” The blonde elf raised a hand to run the fingertip below brown eyes, trying to will away the dark circles on the tan skin. 

“Apparently, three days ago.” Thranduil scowled at his lover. 

“Have you eaten? Bathed? Or have you been locked in here going over treaties?” 

“Of course I’ve eaten and bathed. Just, the treaties have me paranoid. Thorin isn’t the most agreeable dwarf, Thranduil.” The blonde stood, his hand coming down to wrap around Bard’s wrist. 

“Come on, you’re going to sleep.” 

“I’m fine. Look, I’m almost finished.” Bard said as he gestured to the pile of open scrolls. 

Blue eyes narrowed in warning, “You’re finished now, Bard.” 

A bone-deep sigh left Bard’s lips, “C’mere, five more minutes, just five minutes. You can even sit on my lap until I’m done with my work.” 

Thranduil huffed as he moved closer to his stubborn lover. 

“Five minutes, no more.” Bard hummed as he pulled his disgruntled boyfriend down onto his lap. His chapped lips pecking kisses across Thranduils pale cheeks and shoulders. A loving hum emitted from Bard’s chest as Thranduil tucked himself within the warmth of the tan arms, pale fingers entwining with shorted darker ones. A sense of peace overcoming both occupants as the fire crackled in the background. 

This was all they needed; each other.


End file.
